Will You
by Black Rose On My Coffin
Summary: Taking place present day time, Sango & Miroku are going out when one day at a bar a girl shows up and want to have Miroku's baby. What happens when Sango sees them making out in the bathroom hall? And what’s going on with Kagome and Inuyasha, why are they
1. Damn Kinya

Taking place present day time, Sango & Miroku are going out when one day at a bar a girl shows up and want to have Miroku's baby. What happens when Sango sees them making out in the bathroom hall? And what's going on with Kagome and Inuyasha, why are they being so quite? Well, kind of? (Subject to change)

Will You

Disclaimer: I'll tell you now, I do not own Inuyasha. What? That's not fair! Oh-well. ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 1: Damn Kinya

"Sango! Wait!" Miroku shouted after her. Sango turned around and looked at him. "One more chance, please!" Miroku pleaded. "She kissed me! Not the other way around!"

"Yeah, right! You just so happened to slip and her lips broke your fall!" Said Sango, almost yelling.

FLASH BACK

"Omigod! Miroku, is that you?" yelled a strange yet familiar voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" Miroku turned around to see who was calling him and came face to face with a girl he had "dated" in 9th grade.

'Oh crap! Not now, not with Sango' Miroku thought as he tried to put on his best smile. "Hello Kinya."

"I thought I would see you here! Can I talk to you alone?" Kinya asked.

"Is that ok with you?" Said Miroku turning to face Sango.

Sango thought about this for a moment. 'She's so tall and tan. I could never amount to her. But I trust Miroku. Well, sort of.' She was snapped out of her thoughts when Miroku, becoming a little impatient, said, "So, do you mind?"

"No!" Sango said a little too forcefully. "I mean, sure. I'll get us some drinks."

Kinya led Miroku through the crowd and toward the bathrooms.

"You remember, back in 9th grade, when you asked me to bear you child?" Kinya said a little to calm for comfort.

"Yeah, why?" asked Miroku not liking where this was going.

"Well, I've been thinking about it and I'm saying yes." Miroku stood there stunned by what she had just said. He was about ready to say no when Kinya grabbed him by the waist and started kissing him.

Miroku lost all effort of trying to pull a way, his dream was coming true. It may not be with the girl that he planed to do it with, but a least he wasn't getting slapped, punched, or chased down.

'Man! She has a hell of an ass!' thought Miroku as his hand carefully made its way to her behind. The

Crash! Miroku pulled a way only to see a heart broken Sango with two broken glasses and a puddle of wine on the ground.

"You bastard!" Sango said not even trying to hide her anger. "I knew I never should of let you go off with her! And I knew I could never compare with her!" she said with a look that could kill.

"This isn't what it looks like..." Miroku said pulling away from Kinya, but Sango cut him off.

"I'm sure it's not!" Sango shouted as heads form people in the bar started to turn. "Get a fucking room!"

"Oh! Are you two together?" said Kinya nonchalantly.

"Were!" Sango corrected. "But you can have him. I don't want anything to do with him!" And with that Sango pushed her way through the crowd. Kinya moved closer to Miroku and put her arms around him to keep him from running after Sango.

"Just let her go." She whispered in his ear. "She was kinda…"

"Get the fuck a way from me. You don't even know her." Miroku said as he pulled a way from her and fallowed after Sango.

END FLASHBACK

"No! I've had it!" yelled Sango. The bar was dead quiet and every head was turned toward the young couple fighting. "You said you would stop."

"Like I said, she kissed me! I never should have gone off with her, I'm sorry!" Miroku said as he started to raise his voice. He truly looked sorry this time but Sango wasn't going to take it she had, had enough.

"Damn right! But you know what? I don't care!" Sango yelled back.

"B...but..." stammered Miroku. Sango's words shot him through the chest and for once he was at a loss for words.

"I'm going to Kagome's. Don't follow me. Don't even try to call me!" As she left, Miroku could see the tears Sango was trying so hard to hold back.

"What are you all looking at!" Miroku yelled to all the people who had stopped to see what was going on before flowing. 'Damn Kinya!' he thought as he too left the bar.

When he finally made it out side, he saw wave down a cab and get in. Once her cab was out of site, he started to walk home. He would have taken the bus, but he was broke, plus he needed time to think.

With no warning, someone's hand covered his mouth and stared to pull him down a dark ally way. Struggling to get a was proved to be of no hope. The person who had him obviously worked out and was quite strong.

"Long time no see." said a voice that sounded familiar to Miroku.

A/N: So, how did you like it? Left you with a bit of a cliffy didn't I: Evil laughing in background: Sorry but I'm not going to post any more chapters unless I get at least 5 reviews. (More would be nice.) This is my first time putting one of my stories on the internet and I am open to any comments or Q's (Questions) you may have about the story. TTFN,

Girl in the Black Dress

PS

Just to let you know, this I'm going to try and make this a happier story than some of my other works.


	2. Shot, or not?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But my friends and I do own that penny in the road. Hey! Where did it go?

Chapter 2: Shot, or not?

When he finally made it out side, he saw wave down a cab and get in. Once her cab was out of site, he started to walk home. He would have taken the bus, but he was broke, plus he needed time to think.

With no warning, someone's hand covered his mouth and stared to pull him down a dark ally way. Struggling to get a was proved to be of no hope. The person who had him obviously worked out and was quite strong.

"Long time no see." said a voice that sounded familiar to Miroku.

"What the..." Miroku managed to get out before being tossed agents the side of a building. As soon as he grasped what had just happened he spun around to face who had dragged him down the ally. He squinted his eyes trying to see through the darkness but could only make out a dumpster overflowing with trash.

"Who's there?" Said Miroku half shouting.

"Now Miroku," said the voice. "No need to shout I'm right here." The person jumped down from the top of a building and landed in front of Miroku causing him to take a step back.

"God Inuyasha! Why did you have to do that? You didn't have to scare the shit out of me!" Miroku said relieved.

"How in the hell did you know it was me?" Inuyasha said a little upset that he his little game was over.

"Who else has the strength of ten men, can jump from tall buildings and land on the ground with no injury, and, when you put two and two together, a voice like you? It's kinda' obvious." Miroku said with a half smile on his face.

"I lost you on the first bit but, anyway. You said you were going gambling with me tonight. Remember?" Said Inuyasha, the excitement edging away from his voice.

"Sorry Yash, I completely for got." Miroku said scratching his head trying to remember. He was almost positive that he never promised anything of the sort to Inuyasha. "Anyways, I don't feel like going gambling right now."

"Damn! Now the whole nights shot!" Inuyasha said a little too enthusiastically. "Who was that you were fighting with? She seemed a little mad." He said quickly changing the subject.

Miroku was about to say no one but he thought twice. 'I'm not going to lie to him, he's my best friend.' "Her name is Sango and we've been going out for a little while."

'So the truth finally comes out.' Inuyasha thought. 'He's been blowing me off for some girl! Well, then again I have blown him off for Kagome.'

"Well, I ran into a girl from 9th grade and she wanted to talk. Turns out she didn't just want to talk, she wanted to bear my child."

"Then why didn't you?" said Inuyasha plainly acting like this happened everyday.

Miroku gave him a look that had shut-up written all over it and went on. "She took me down a hall and started making out with me. I tried to pull away but when I did she deepened the kiss and my hand kinda' found its way to he ass. Right then Sango walked in and saw us making out. Then she said she shouldn't have let me go off with her and how she couldn't compare with how Kinya, the girl from 9th grade. I tried to explain to Sango but she wouldn't listen to me. Then she said she didn't want anything to do with me and stomped out. You saw what happened out on the street."

"Yeah." Inuyasha said. He wasn't good at giving advice anyway. "Hay, you wanna go clubbing? Sesshomaru and Rin bought out a huge store and turned it into a dance club over on 131st street. You could probably find a new girl and forget about tonight." Said Inuyasha his excitement returning. 'Maybe to night isn't shot.'

"Sure." Miroku said feeling a little better. "But I don't think I'll forget about tonight for a while."

A/N: Short. Just a bunch of talk. The next chapter will be all most the same, but just wait, chapter 4 will be the best so far. Maybe some fluff. Like I said I am open to any comments or Q's (Questions) you may have about the story.

Girl in the Black Dress


End file.
